


Un día más

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: "Ya no tendrás que trabajar para los Ackerman"- esa sola frase hizo que su corazón palpitara violentamente por alguna razón que no pudo comprender y aquel hombre sentado frente a él se le hacía tan familiar aunque no pudiese divisar su rostro.





	Un día más

**Author's Note:**

> nuevo Riren fanfic pero debo admitir que hay Eruri al principio debido a que soy consciente de lo cercanos que son Erwin y Levi así que sentí apropiado mencionar que poco a poco se irán alejando.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo habrá más diversión y menos melancolía pero amo poner a Levi celoso y algo desesperado por Eren ya que es mi headcanon favorito.
> 
> Hasta entonces y espero disfruten.

El roce de las copas llenas hasta el tope de la costosa champaña resonó en aquella exclusiva área reservada solo para la gente con más dinero y clase ; Erwin Smith se había asegurado de ello y Levi Ackerman su mejor amigo , confidente dentro y fuera de la empresa además de amante de turno recibía complacido los beneplacitos de aquella oferta.

Habían cerrado un negocio exitoso así que  para respaldarse en su alegre y perfecto mundo eligieron ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad a celebrarlo.

“Mike me dijo que se iba de vacaciones esta semana a Hawaii e invitó a Nanaba , ella se le negó al principio pero ya vez que el siempre consigue manera de sacarla de la rutina y hacer lo que quiere.”

“Debería de decidirse de una vez si le pedirá matrimonio o la seguirá teniendo como eterna novia” – comento fastidiado el azabache- “a estás alturas se va a quedar para vestir santos si sigue en esas”.

Erwin dejó escapar una risa leve mientras sonreía y le miraba con serenidad.

“ Fue ella misma quien le dijo que dejará de andarse con rodeos y decidiera de una vez que quería de ella, entonces Mike por fin le preguntó si quería que fueran algo más , ella dijo que sí y ahora viven juntos , próximos a planear una boda."

Ante esto Levi abrió los ojos como platos mientras probaba  bocado de su filete de carne – “Ya era hora, hasta que por fin se decidió el hombre , llevaba gustando de ella más de tres años y cuando finalmente logró decidirse fue ella quién tuvo que darle el ultimátum” .

“Asi es no quedaba de otra “- replicó Erwin  tomando sorbo de la champaña.- “ Cambiando de tema como se porta tu nuevo trabajador, el pasante ese que anda siempre tras de ti como un perro faldero.“

“Te refieres a Eren Jaeger? “

“Si ese mismo”

“Es un imbécil y un enorme dolor de cabeza , bueno lo era al principio  ya no tanto, debo reconocer que el tipo se ha esmerado en escucharme y hacer las cosas mejor desde que le digo lo que tiene que hacer y en serio odio decirlo pero tienes razón , es mejor escuchando que el resto de mis asistentes incluyendo Petra “

“Tú adorada Petra “- le corrigió el rubio.

“Si, si ella , tú sabes “- dijo con desdén.

El rubio siguió carraspeando de tal forma para que continuara.

“Hoy en la junta directiva creía que sería Jean quien se llevaría la gloria dándome los informes exactos y las balanzas de finanzas pero resulta que el niñito fue quien para mí desgracia le ganó y resultó ser el que dio con los apuntes exactos.”

“No soy un defensor del chico pero  porque tan despectivo con el ? Yo te lo recomendé para pasante porque veía potencial y un muy buen currículum además que sabe llevar las cuentas muy bien. “- le dijo un Erwin muy consternado.

“El apodo viene de cariño  pero aquí lo que me sorprende es que en el último momento cuando estábamos en la Junta las cifras iban en aumento y ni siquiera Armin pudo tener la cifra exacta”

Erwin abrió los ojos como platos para luego añadir consternado: “ni siquiera el quien es de los más inteligentes de su grupo de trabajo de compañeros?”

“No , pero Eren si pudo , con el teléfono en mano y luego mostrándome de dónde saco la información claro está, había revisado bien las cuentas y las había calculado por medio de un app en el celular además de tener la noticia en línea de una de las páginas” .   
    
El rubio lo miro complacido antes de decir: “ vaya que si es astuto el muchacho, se nota que todo lo que puede lo usa a su favor.”

“Seeeh , pero Erwin mejor háblame de tu viaje , se que gracias a Hanji que te fue a recoger y me encargaste ciertos papeles tuviste tiempo de venir a verme.“

“No era solo verte , recuerda que tengo que ver cómo está la compañía además de verte a ti”. – le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

“No te hagas que yo te conozco , se muy bien que viniste por mí”- dijo bebiendo copiosamente de su copa.   
“Espera un momento , voy al baño al rato vuelvo ok?” – le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a donde dijo.  Levi solo asintió y siguió comiendo su bistec y ensalada favorita protestando mentalmente el echo que su amigo lo dejara con una platica pendiente, el ruido de sus cubiertos mientras comía inundaba la sala ya que estaban el y Erwin solos o eso creía hasta que unas voces más al fondo captaron su atención volviéndose hacia atrás para ver de dónde venía la risa amena y las cálidas sonrisas que se asomaban en los labios de dichas personas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien muy parecido a su asistente de la forma más alegre y jovial acompañado de un hombre de melena corta y negra  cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a ver pero que se le hizo conocido de alguna forma u otra . Por un momento creyó que en verdad era Eren Jaeger pero desde la distancia no lo divisaba bien, además que ese chico llevaba un tuxedo negro de gala y el que su asistente llevaba era de color gris con una corbata azul y el cabello despeinado, este otro chico lo llevaba peinado de lado y su melena lucía limpia y brillante.

Se volvió a seguir en lo que estaba antes de oír las risas , afinando sus oídos tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban pero la distancia en la que ambas mesas se encontraban era considerable por lo que no le quedó de otra más que mirar disimuladamente por encima del hombro para averiguar a qué se debía la coincidencia del lugar , momento y hora entre ese par y la de él con su pareja.

“Me extrañaste gatito?” – la sonrisa deslumbrante de Erwin irradiaba tanto que podía cegarlo de ser una luciérnaga.

“Que apodo tan original y cursi, mejor busca otro con el que pueda identificarme “- dijo sin emoción en la voz arrastrando las palabras.

“Deja tu sarcasmo de lado, intento ser romántico y mira como me tratas me sales con una de esas de nuevo y no te invito más nunca a salidas cómo estás ok?”   
Levi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación absoluta al tiempo que juntaba las manos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado: “peor es dejarme hablando solo mientras tú vas al bano , eso es indiscutible”   
“Deja de burlarte quieres? O no haremos nada esta noche.“

“Que no haremos exactamente?” – arqueo una ceja.

Erwin sonrió con malicia y dijo: “ que crees tú gatito?”

Levi reconociendo esa cara y tono  de voz solo sonrió con complicidad antes de decir: “oh ya veo”.

La imagen de aquel chico tan bien parecido riendo con quién fuera que estuviese acompañado inundó su mente y aunque mantuvo la misma postura relajada al comer o hablar con Erwin algo dentro de él hizo que volviese ligeramente la cabeza para ver detrás sin mucho éxito.

“Que pasa gatito? A quién miras?”- el rubio intento divisar que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su amante.

“Nada , solo es el reflejo de los vasos, la iluminación está muy baja y creí ver algo atrás de mi”.   
“No hay nadie más en esta área además de nosotros”.   
“Te equivocas “- dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás- “si escuchas unas pequeñas risas ahogadas sabrás que no estamos solos.”

Erwin vio a un par de hombres del otro extremo de la sala charlando de forma amena apenas riendo visiblemente pero cuyas posturas eran relajadas , no había tensión en el ambiente.

“Estan del otro extremo, y no se ríen tan sonoramente que su risa se escuche hasta nuestro rincón, además que tiene?”

Levi suspiró antes de agregar: “el más joven se parece a mi asistente Eren Jaeger y el otro me da un aire familiar , no sé dónde lo he visto antes”.

“Hmm no veo cuál es el problema , dudo que sea el , no suele frecuentar nuestro mismo círculo social ni mucho menos suele ir a los mismos lugares que nosotros, no puede ser el.”- agrego confiado el rubio- “además para poder estar acá necesita mucho dinero o salir con un hombre o mujer que tenga mucha plata “.

Escucho otra vez aquella jovial risa que solo puede provenir de un muchacho inocente, joven de solo 15 anos y grande fue su sorpresa al oír aquella voz profunda que lo acompañaba decir el nombre de su inútil asistente: “Eren …”   
Aquello hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente causando que su rubio acompañante lo mirase con extrañeza al tiempo que miraba hacia la mesa  con su vista aguileña y en efecto corroborara que si se trataba de Eren Jaeger.   
Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Erwin fue su acompañante :el famoso proveedor del transporte  para las piezas de encaje para autos y motos Smith, el dueño de los barcos que transportaban los pesados ajustes rumbo a América , el señor Krueger socio y viejo amigo de Erwin y de su padre desde hace décadas.

“Eren Krueger y Eren Jaeger en una misma mesa?” – dijo anonadado.

“Lo conoces?”- dijo el azabache con una mezcla de rabia y de asombro en su voz sin saber el porqué.

“Eren Krueger es el dueño de los buques de exportación de los ensambles y de los motores tanto para autos como para carros de mi empresa.”

Levi dejo de comer y beber en ese momento mirando a Erwin con cara de shock y luego volviendo a ver a su asistente quien se encontraba muy atento a la palabra de su acompañante , apenas un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una mueca que podría definirse como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír.

“Y que hace mi asistente con el?”- no pudo contener un cierto deje de enojo que lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Erwin.

“Te pasa algo?”- el rubio arqueo una ceja.

“Por supuesto que no, que importa lo que yo piense , en fin no vas a ir a saludar a tu amigo el señor Krueger?”

“No porque está a una enorme distancia de nosotros y no voy a molestarme en hacer el ridículo de dejarte a ti solo para charlar con el”- dijo con la ceja arqueada esperando respuesta de su acompañante que nunca vino.   
“Además- prosiguió – el que tú asistente este con alguien más no te afecta en nada, ya ves que el también tiene una vida , seguro era un amigo de su padre y decidió reunirse con el para hablar de él o quién sabe.”

“Amigo de su padre?”- repitió el azabache dubitativo.

“ Krueger tiene otras amistades o contactos además de mi familia estoy seguro que lo conoce por eso.”

“Que era el padre de Eren ?”

“Doctor y ya no hablemos del tema no vine a discutir sobre ellos Levi vine porque quiero pasar una velada contigo “- cambio abruptamente de tono con esa última frase.   
“Bueno está bien , disculpa”

 

Del otro lado de la sala Eren discutía con el mayor sobre los planes de vida que éste tenía , le había rogado a su padrino que lo tomase bajo su ala para trabajar con el a lo que este se negó diciendo que tenía que buscar su propia identidad y forjarse su propio destino dentro del mundo laboral, que las referencias que le llegaron fueron por su esfuerzo en otro ambiente con otras personas y eso le gustaba.

“Que aburrido, Zeke recibió referencias tuyas y gracias a eso recibió propuestas que lo llevaron alto y ahora es su propio jefe , porque no puedo hacer lo mismo?”.

“No todos los caminos son iguales Eren, no tienes que ser como tú hermano” – le corrigió el mayor.

“Pues yo quiero ser como mi hermano para retirarme a los 35 y no tener que aguantarme los desplantes del enano amargado de mi jefe aún cuando hago mi trabajo y solo me pone más papeles en el escritorio.”

“Eres su secretario no?”

“Pues no , soy su empleado directo y me toca trabajar en un cubículo justo al lado de el para que me vigile y vea que hago las cosas paso por paso como a él le gustan”.

“Es lo que yo haría”- contestó el mayor llevándose un cigarro a la boca inhalando y expulsando sin quitarle la vista al menor.

“Pues si pero mi infierno sería más soportable contigo ahí ya que eres amigo de mi padre y de mi hermano.”

“Te equivocas Eren sería igual o peor, de todas formas no quiero hablar de negocios ni de trabajo, vine aquí porque quiero saber cómo va tu vida en general, más allá del trabajo claro esta.”

“Mas allá del trabajo no tengo vida social señor Krueger, me dedico a trabajar y en mi tiempo libre o lo que queda voy al mercado, hago mi lavandería, cocino y limpio mi cuarto. “

El mayor tomo otra bocanada de cigarro y luego volvió a exhalar – y tienes amigos?

“Conocidos , gente con la que me llevo bien en el trabajo y más nada”.

“Como así?”

“ Que solo son compañeros , no amigos , no confio en ellos, son muy chismosos.”

“Ya veo, eres selecto”.

Siguieron charlando y comiendo como si nada hasta que Eren reviso el reloj y se percató de lo tarde que era.

“ Ya son las 11 de la noche y el último transporte público pasa a las 11:30 , tenemos que apurarnos o no podré llegar a casa.”

“Yo te llevo pero antes deseo darte un regalo , es algo que tu padre ha estado reservando para ti desde que tenías quince años y creo que es el momento perfecto de dártelo”.

“A que se refiere señor Krueger?”- vio como sacaba de su bolsillo interno de su tuxedo una llave dorada con un llavero de marca BMW.

“Este es mi regalo hijo, feliz cumpleaños  ya no tendrás que trabajar para los Ackerman nunca más en tu vida”.

Eren no sabía si estar más asombrado por lo que dijo que por el regalo y el cheque de su cuenta de ahorro donde le estimaba todo lo que tendría a su favor: en dicho cheque estaba una generosa cantidad de trescientos noventa y nueve millones de Yenes otro cheque de quinientos mil dólares americanos y otro de novecientos sesenta mil euros para que administrara cuando deseara viajar.

Eren vio los cheques y sus sellos y estaba a punto de protestar cuando el mayor puso una mano en alto.

“ Es lo mínimo que te mereces por trabajar muy duro y sufrir todo lo que estás pasando, se muy bien lo que estás haciendo y no es fácil seguirle el juego a ese cabron de Ackerman , te aseguro que se muy bien que si conmigo es cordial contigo es hostil por trabajar para el.  No me mires con esa cara, guarda todo eso y usalo sabiamente Eren. Es lo mínimo que te mereces”.

Le agradeció estrechando su mano y dándole un abrazo pero ya que estaban a mano y listos para irse unas voces los interrumpieron causando que ambos voltearan y que el mayor de los Eren frunciera el seño.

“ Veo que están en una reunión emotiva, se puede saber la causa?”- dijo Levi Ackerman con parsimonia.

“ Sr Ackerman , Erwin Smith veo que andan en las mismas que nosotros.”

“ Podría decirse pero las razones no son las mismas”- contestó el rubio mirándolos con una expresión escéptica.

“ Digamos que las razones de nuestras reuniones van más allá de lo habitual. No es de negocios pero si meramente familiares”.

Tanto levi como Erwin lo miraron consternado pero Krueger les aclaro:   
“Soy el padrino de Eren Jaeger , me reuní para cenar con el y velar por sus necesidades."

  
Tanto Erwin como Levi abrieron los ojos como platos incapaces de decir nada ; Krueger espero a que pasara el shock inicial pero no vio mucha mejoría en ello así que con un deje de su mano se levantó de la mesa y pidió que se fueran ya que tenía asuntos privados que hablar con su ahijado.

 

“Oiga no soy un bebé” – dijo camino al auto de Krueger mientras se sentaba en el asiento copiloto.

“Para mi lo eres Eren , no importa que tan viejo estés sabes?   Es lindo poder cuidar de ti solo para verle la cara esos dos idiotas.”

“Error, solo uno de ellos es imbécil el otro es un sabio manipulador que no abusa de su talento para conseguir lo que quiere todo el tiempo.”

El mayor lo corrigió: “ la mayoría del tiempo. Erwin es letalmente peligroso y calculador cuando quiere, cuídate de el. Ni viste como te miraba cuando le dije que era tu padrino.”

“Me miró con más interés del usual , pero no me importa  no es como si me fuera a acosar o algo por estilo porque a la mínima me piro de esa empresa.”

“No Eren renunciar no es el objetivo , tienes que saber aguantar como campeón, los Jaeger no se dan por vencido y tú menos que nadie puedes darte ese lujo.”

“Porque no? Acaso mi reputación y credibilidad están en riesgo por ser su ahijado? No me joda , eso es pura envidia si empiezan a ponérmela difícil en el empleo.”

“No por eso Eren , sino que no llevas más de tres meses , debes esperar un año  o seis meses antes de renunciar.”

  
Cruzaron en un tramo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda de una residencia de casas privada y ahí en la número 73 vivía Eren por su cuenta pero lo que no se esperaba el chico es que un flamante carro rojo estaba justo en el garage abierto de su casa, flamante y nuevo.

“Y de dónde salió ese carro ?”

“Te acuerdas del regalo que te di en la cena ?”- la mano de eren viajo a su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón donde consiguió el llavero con la única llave dorada que Krueger le había dado.

“Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Eren le volvió a agradecer no sin antes ser advertido por Krueger que usará su dinero , carro y tiempo sabiamente pero sobretodo qu cambiará su estilo de cabello y tal vez pintarlo o hacerle reflejo sería buena opción.   
Lo dejo salir del carro y no se fue hasta que lo vio  entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras.

  
Erwin estaba terminando de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes mientras Levi ya en pijamas se acostaba en la cama suspirando , viendo al techo.   
No era la primera vez que pensaba en el chico de esa forma pero los límites de obsesión se estaban sobrepasando. Primero parpadeo un par de veces y juró ver la cara del chico y de pronto aquella sonrisa  y ojos verdes le volvieron a invadir la mente.

“Que asco “ – murmuró para si mismo – “es tan dulce que empalaga”.

“ Con quién hablas ?” – Erwin se sentó a su lado en la cama. Llevaba solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura.

“Con nadie solo pienso en voz alta”.

“Deja que te ayude “- se inclinó a besarlo pero Levi lo rechazó.

“Solo quiero dormir estoy muy cansado”.- lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

Erwin lo miro con arqueando una ceja con malicia antes de darse la vuelta , levantarse quitarse la toalla tirándola al suelo metiéndose en la cama de forma sugestiva.  
Pero Levi no llego a tocarlo ni una vez en esa noche , sino que se levantó a recoger la toalla y apagar las luces para irse a dormir.

No contó con que al día siguiente tendría una erección enorme y la vejiga tan llena que dolía levantarse;  mientras estaba frente al escusado vaciando contenido se acordó de su asistente y ese sueño extraño que tuvo de el manejando un auto despidiéndose de el , era algo muy simple pero había un deje de nostalgia como si esa fuera la última vez que lo vería y por alguna razón al recordarlo sintió una opresión en el pecho , lo más parecido a la tristeza si es que podía llamarle.

______________________________________  
Nota de autor: nuevo Riren fanfic pero debo admitir que hay Eruri al principio debido a que soy consciente de lo cercanos que son Erwin y Levi así que sentí apropiado mencionar que poco a poco se irán alejando.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá más diversión y menos melancolía pero amo poner a Levi celoso y algo desesperado por Eren ya que es mi headcanon favorito.

Hasta entonces y espero disfruten.

 

 

 


End file.
